What Lies Beneath The Stone
by Miss Christina
Summary: Serenity was forced to marry someone she did not love, the results? Serenity is now Stone. 100 years later, she must be freed...


Hi Minna! How are you? Another fic out by Dia the Great Goddess! BWAHAHAHA! Nah, j/k. There are plenty other authors out there that are so much better SM writers than me. I'm teeny compared to them.  
  
Disclaimers: Nah Nah! I own Sailor Moon now and forever will! YOU CAN'T IT FROM ME! NEVER! *continues dreaming…*  
  
Prologue  
  
With her flowing white gown, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom could feel every pair of eyes in the room, watching her every step as she walked elegantly down the marble stairway. She smiled politely, although her mind wandered elsewhere.  
  
Prince Dimando stood beside her, holding her hand as they reached the bottom. Yes, tonight would be the night. The night they wed. Serenity could not, feel the excitement, the love that Dimando felt.  
  
Serenity felt sick at the stomach. She ached for her true love, Prince Endymion to be beside her instead of Dimando. But her mother had chosen him over Endymion, for reasons unknown. "Oh Endymion, I hope you can hear me. I just want you to know that my heart will always belong to you." Serenity whispered.  
  
Dimando leaned over. "Aren't you excited?" He whispered to her, as her eyes wandered the room. Serenity ignored him.  
  
Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and of the Silver Millenium, walked silently behind them, listening to every word her daughter thought. Yes, she had the power to read minds, and her daughter knew, but she did not care.  
  
Queen Serenity ached to grant her daughter's wish, but it was too far into the arrangement for any changes to be differed.  
  
***  
  
The crowd was silent. They watched the royal family intently, waiting for the signal when they could cheer their encouragement for the soon-to-be couple. Serenity struggled to keep the smile on her face, she felt like everyone could see the pain she was going through just by a glance at her features. Dimando, on the other hand, smiled widely, his luck had finally turned, he would at last have his way. Princess Serenity would be his.  
  
***  
  
The walk to the chapel was short, yet for Serenity it took forever. She tried to not to squirm as her dressed itched crazy, making her want to jump in the lake not far from the palace. She wanted to pull out her Royal golden 'odangos' (as Endymion like to call them) for tonight, they did not seem appropriate.  
  
As they reached the chapel, Serenity's heart pounded. She did not want to go through with this. She couldn't! She stared at her soon-to-be husband. She did not want to marry him. She wanted to be with Endymion for all eternity, but not him.  
  
Serenity came to the last minute decision. She knew she would disappoint her mother, but she couldn't go through with this! Serenity ripped her hand away from Dimando's and ran. She heard the guests gasp and her mother call out her name. But she didn't stop.  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks as she ran. She tripped over her skirts, and nearly fell, making her sob.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity's surroundings started to change. The grass, no longer its lush green. The light, now dull. Serenity had entered the forest.  
  
***  
  
Entering deep, Serenity did not care that she did not know where she was going. She just had to get away. When she felt she could go no further, she fell to the ground and cried into her gown, soaking it until no more tears could be shed. But she still continued to sob. "Oh Endymion. Where are you when I need you the most?" Serenity moaned, as she lay across the dirt and twigs, not caring that it was the most uncomfortable place she could've been, or that her gown would be wrecked by morning. Closing her eyes, she fell into a restless sleep, her cries the only thing comforting her.  
  
***  
  
Serenity woke a few hours later, yawning. Looking up, she noticed a young woman staring at her close by. Serenity gasped. It was then that she noticed just how dark it was. Nothing could be seen. The stars twinkled above her, the Earth glittered down in the night sky. The strange woman cleared her throat, and Serenity studied her. She had flaming red hair, and bright hazel eyes. Her smile was unwelcoming. "Good Evening, my Child." Serenity stayed silent. The woman continued. "You've been asleep for quite awhile. I was wondering when you would awake. I hope you slept well?" She raised an eyebrow. "No, not really." Serenity mumbled, rubbing her lower back. She made a mental note to herself never to sleep on the forest ground again. She stood, facing the stranger. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman stood also. "I am known as Beryl." She answered, smiling somewhat. "Serenity." The young Princess curtsied. "I know who you are, Princess. But let's cut to the main reason as to why I'm here."  
  
"Oh?" Serenity questioned, never taking her eyes off the newcomer.  
  
"Serenity. I know what you want, who you want. You don't want to marry Dimando, but your soulmate, Endymion, who lives on Earth. I can help you, but I need your trust. Do you trust me?" Serenity did not answer. Did she trust this woman? Could she? "Yes, I do."  
  
Beryl rushed forward, in her hands was a small bottle. She pushed the bottle into Serenity's delicate hand, and held it there. "This liquid can take all your troubles away. All you have to do is drink it." She whispered loudly into Serenity's ear. She let go and stepped back.  
  
Serenity held the bottle to her face. It was a tiny bottle, no bigger than thumb. The liquid was a misty purple, white swirls gathering along the top. Serenity was in awe.  
  
***  
  
When at last, Serenity had managed to tare her eyes away from the bottle and its contents, she noticed that Beryl was no longer there. She called out, but a reply did not come.  
  
Serenity turned, coming to terms that she might as well find her way out. It did not take her long. A few minutes later, Serenity breathed in the fresh air, the grass lush and green once more. She could hear her name being called out, search parties scattered across the Royal Gardens. Hoping that none of them would see her in the dark, Serenity made her way across the Gardens, staying well out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Coming to the lake she was so fond of, Serenity sat beside it, twirling her hand through the cool water, her other hand grasping the tiny bottle. She wondered what miracles it might do, if it was so powerful to take her troubles away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Unscrewing the cork, Serenity smelt the wonderful fragrance of the substance. It reminded her of Roses, all sorts of flowers, but mostly of Endymion. Serenity sighed, staring up at the earth, where her Prince would now be. "Oh Endymion, soon I'll be with you. If what Beryl says is true." She whispered.  
  
"Serenity!" She heard a voice call behind her. She turned around, only to see her mother and Prince Dimando running to her. They both looked so worried, that she just had the urge to run to them. Well, to her mother anyway.  
  
Serenity glanced back to the liquid. "Goodbye, Dimando." She said softly, as she gulped it down. But the substance was not as nice as it's fragrance. It burned down her throat, and she gasped for air.  
  
"Serenity…" Another, more powerful voice said, much closer. Serenity looked up, pain clear across her face. It was Endymion. He stared down at her, his eyes held worry. "Endymion!" Serenity choked out, holding her hand out to him. The bottle dropped from her grasping fingers, crashing to the ground. Her whole body felt so numb. Immediately, Endymion knelt beside her, his arms wrapped around her. "Serenity, what is wrong? What is happening?" His voice shook. Tears spilled down Serenity's cheeks. She shakily held onto him tightly, and tried to speak, though no sound would come. Endymion pulled back. "Serenity, what is wrong?" he said more sternly. He glanced behind the Princess, and Serenity could feel her mother's presence nearing.  
  
Serenity gasped for more air as pain struck up both her legs. Endymion stared in horror. Serenity was turning to stone.  
  
"Serenity, what have you done? What is going on?" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes. He held onto her, not wanting to let go.  
  
Knowing her time would end soon, Serenity whispered into her Prince's ear. "I'll always love you." And then she was gone. Turned into stone.  
  
"NO! SERENITY!" Endymion cried, sobbing silently. Queen Serenity and Dimando at last reached them. "Oh my goddess, Selene… Serenity!" The queen screamed, weeping openly. She slid to the ground, sobbing into her hands. Dimando stood silent, staring at the now stone Princess.  
  
Endymion would always remember Serenity's eyes. Her sky blue eyes, would now, and forever hold their pain. Her golden hair would shine no more, would always be draped around her, her Odangos would never be taken out. Her smile would never appear upon her angelic face, but instead, be calling out his name forever.  
  
Serenity's wish had come true.  
  
And now, 100 years later, The Princess must be freed…  
  
  
  
So… What do you think? Should I continue? I know, I know, this is my third fic that I'm starting and the others haven't even been finished! But I can't help myself! Anyway, I'll bring the next chapter out soon. Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
